


Variety is the spice...

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always good to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variety is the spice...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



James props himself on his elbow, studying his lover. Robbie’s face is flushed, his eyes shut. “You alive?”

“Dunno. Think you might have killed me.”

“As long as it was a happy death.”

Robbie’s eyes open. He looks at James with affection that’s almost palpable. “It was bloody marvellous, if a bit surprising. Thought you didn’t like... that.”

James struggles to explain. “You know how I am about coffee?”

“Obsessive. Addicted. Yeah, so?”

“Occasionally, I prefer tea.”

Robbie chuckles. He reaches out one hand and begins to stroke.

“What... are you doing?”

“Thought I’d see how you feel about cocoa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cedara, based on her prompt "occasionally, I prefer tea".


End file.
